lone(ly) wolf running down in the marsh
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Belarus berlari bersama waktu. Dia mencari batas di mana dia tak bisa lari lagi, agar ada yang menyelamatkannya dan dia tak perlu sendirian lagi. Namun ternyata dia memang harus kuat seorang diri. / canon - historical fic /


**lone(ly) wolf running down in the marsh**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
**Characters**: Belarus, Lithuania, Russia, America. **Genre**: Hurt/Comfort/Adventure. **Rating**: K+. **Other notes**: canon, historical fic. heavily filled with bilateral matters.

_(Belarus berlari bersama waktu. Dia mencari batas di mana dia tak bisa lari lagi, agar ada yang menyelamatkannya dan dia tak perlu sendirian lagi. Namun ternyata dia memang harus kuat seorang diri. )_

* * *

**13th century: Lithuanian Rule**

Belarus membuka matanya di suatu pagi. Pagi yang tak berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya, dengan keadaan yang juga sama pula dengan kemarin. Kaki yang sakit karena alasnya begitu tipis di padang bersalju, dan jari-jari yang nyaris membeku. Dia tak punya tujuan lain untuk bangun kecuali panggilan dari pintu depan, "Belarus-chan!"

Dia mengangkat jari-jari kecilnya, sedikit menutupi pandangan akan langit-langit yang sudah terkoyak. Perenungan akan kalimat-kalimat yang bernada _mengapa_, _apa,_ dan _bagaimana_ kembali berputar di kepalanya.

Tetapi, dia tidak akan kenyang dengan kata-kata tanya itu dan panggilan di luar tidak akan berhenti jika hanya dengan memikirkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan polos akan dirinya. Maka, dia pun bangkit. Bunyi tempat tidur usang yang sandarannya berkarat begitu berisik untuk telinganya. Dia menggerutu. Lebih karena rasa sebal, bukan kebosanan.

"Belarus-chan!" si pemanggil tidak bsia menyembunyikan senyumnya saat Belarus membukakan pintu.

Dan Belarus hanya mengembuskan napas.

"Kita main di luar lagi, yuk! Aku bawa kue Sakotis! Kita makan sama-sama, oke?" Lithuania memiringkan kepalanya dan mendekatkan wadah dari kayu itu untuk Belarus. Akhirnya dia mundur sedikit, bersiap menuju halaman. Rasa laparlah insting yang membuat Belarus menggerakkan kakinya keluar dari rumah, mengikuti bau kue di tangan Lithuania.

Lithuania mengajak Belarus duduk di bawah pohon di dekat rawa yang tak jauh dari pondok bernaung Belarus. Bagian sana tak lagi bersalju, sepertinya pemuda kecil itu memang sengaja membersihkannya sebelum mengetuk pintu dan membawa Belarus keluar.

Kue Sakotis memang enak. Bentuknya yang seperti pohon tak pernah berhenti membuat Belarus kagum dan pertanyaan akan cara membuatnya tak pernah selesai dia pikirkan. Entah karena otaknya terlalu muda atau memang ada rahasia tertentu yang tak diungkap padanya.

Lithuania menonton Belarus yang sedang menjilat jari-jarinya sendiri—tidak ingin kehilangan rasa kue barang sedikit walau kuenya sudah habis. Lithuania tersenyum kecil, kemudian dia melepaskan syalnya. Dan dilingkarkannya pada leher Belarus.

"Belarus-chan," dia menepuk-nepuk syal itu. "Kau sudah sering melihatku menari. Bolehkah hari ini aku melihatmu menari?"

Belarus cuma mengangkat alisnya, "Aku tidak punya tarian."

"Pasti ada. Kalau tidak, kau bisa membuatnya sendiri! Lepaskanlah bebanmu dan bergeraklah di atas salju, Belarus-chan!"

Belarus merasa tidak enak karena kue dan senyum Lithuania cukup mengubah paginya kali ini, dan akhirnya dia mengalah. "Aku ingin ... tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa. Yang kubisa cuma menyanyi. Tapi akan kutusuk kau kalau mengatai suaraku."

Lithuania tertawa kecil. "Tentu tidak. Nyanyikan saja apa yang kauinginkan."

Lalu, melodi musim salju itu meluncur dari mulut Belarus. Liriknya sederhana, dalam bahasanya sendiri, dan bersaing dengan bisikan angin dingin di antara pohon-pohon pinus, karena Belarus tidak ingin meninggikan suaranya.

Lithuania menggenggam jari-jari Belarus yang membeku karena terlalu lama berkontak dengan salju sementara gadis itu bernyanyi. Lalu pemuda kecil itu tersenyum lagi, "Lagu yang indah. Kau harus punya lebih banyak karya seni, untuk menunjukkan bahwa kaulah Belarus."

Belarus menatap salju yang bergumpal di dekat kotak makan Lithuania.

"Belarus yang 'ada' dan diakui orang-orang."

* * *

**1795: under Russian Rule**

"Kau pasti akan suka, _da_. Rumah kita ramai. Kakak juga akan bersama kita," Russia mengulurkan tangannya dan membuat jari-jemari Belarus yang masih akan tumbuh dewasa itu berada di dalam genggamannya.

Belarus menoleh. Ada Lithuania di sana, tapi dia hanya menatap kosong.

Dan tidak melakukan apapun untuk mencegah.

Bukan Belarus tak senang tinggal bersama Russia, hanya saja ... Lithuania. Lihatlah Lithuania, dengan segala janji manisnya untuk selalu menjadi teman Belarus di saat seperti apapun, dengan segala tekadnya untuk membuat Belarus tersenyum, keberaniannya hanya sampai di situ untuk memperjuangkan kawan mainnya yang sering dia antarkan Sakotis.

Belarus menggenggam tangan Russia erat-erat dan membuang muka dari Lithuania.

* * *

**1918: Republic**

"Apa perlu kutambahkan beberapa bunga matahari di terasmu?" Russia tampaknya senang sekali dengan rumah yang baru saja selesai dibuatkannya untuk Belarus. Sebuah pondok yang cukup untuk ditinggali sendiri, tak jauh dari rumah Russia. Russia bisa dengan mudah mengawasinya. Rumah itu apik dengan perapian merah bata dan teras cokelat serta cat tembok putih, lengkap dengan isinya yang Russia berikan seluruhnya secara cuma-cuma.

"Tidak perlu," geleng Belarus, menatap rumah yang akan dia tinggali entah sampai kapan. Sendirian. Ya, sendirian. Tanpa Ukraine atau Russia yang akan rela menampungnya kapan pun dia meringkuk menangis setelah hantu-hantu salju mencaploki rumah dan dirinya di dalam mimpi. Perlahan-lahan Belarus meraih ujung syal Russia dan menunduk.

"Ayo, silahkan masuk. Ke rumahmu sendiri," Russia tersenyum santai padanya, sambil mendorong punggung Belarus.

Sendirian. Ah, ya, _sendirian_. Dia _merdeka._

Tapi kemudian, suatu waktu, Belarus merasa semakin sering dihantui ketakutan yang selalu datang dalam wujud berbeda dalam mimpinya. Bisa berwujud monster salju, tentara tak kasatmata yang datang melalui embusan angin, serangga raksasa, atau tembakan meriam super nyaring yang memekakkan telinga. Ketakutan itu membisikkannya akan kehancuran negerinya, ketidakmampuannya dalam berdiri di atas kakinya sendiri, serta kerusakan karena dia tidak mampu mandiri. Dia wanita rapuh yang tak punya banyak kemampuan untuk mengelola hal sendiri, dan sang ketakutan tahu itu. Jika dulu ada Lithuania dan Sakotisnya, maka sekarang yang menyapanya setiap hari hanyalah bara api dari perapian yang mengepulkan asap tipis tanpa harapan kehangatan.

Lantas dia pun berlari ke rumah kakak laki-lakinya.

* * *

**1919: under Soviet**

Russia menyambutnya dengan senang hati dan bahkan menyediakan banyak Pirozhki untuk kedatangan Belarus.

"Selamat datang kembali ke rumah Soviet, adikku."

* * *

**20th century: Lithuania-Belarus Unification**

"Aku ingin menikahkanmu dengan seseorang."

Belarus nyaris memuntahkan makan malamnya ketika Russia memulai topik itu. Namun belum sempat sepatah kata pun meluncur dari bibirnya sebagai sanggahan, Russia sudah menambahkan lagi penjelasannya yang membuat Belarus mau tak mau harus diam.

"Aku punya banyak urusan. Aku akan lebih sering berada di luar, _da_. Dan aku tidak bisa selamanya terus menjaga adikku. Kau harus bersatu dengan seseorang dan tinggal bersamanya agar mimpi buruk itu tidak lagi menghantuimu. Kau setuju, 'kan, _da_?" sorot mata Russia membuat Belarus membuang pandangannya ke lain arah. Ke manapun, selain Russia.

"Dengan siapa, hm, Russia-chan?"

Russia menoleh kepada Ukraine, "Lithuania."

Belarus ingin memuntahkan makanannya. Lagi.

Tapi bagaimanapun, Belarus tidak bisa menolak. Dia bukan orang yang akan dengan mudah memberontak apalagi dari kakak yang selama ini sudah menampungnya dan menjadi sumber kehidupannya.

Walau dia harap Russia akan berubah pikiran atau setidaknya memberinya pilihan. Nyatanya, tidak. Tidak ada pilihan ditawarkan bahkan ketika Ukraine sudah memakaikannya gaun pengantin dan memujinya, "Adikku cantik sekali. Ayo, Sayang, pengantin priamu pasti akan senang sekali mengetahui ini. Dia sudah lama menyukaimu, aku tahu itu."

Belarus mencengkeram tangkai buket bunganya hingga nyaris membengkokkan kawat di dalamnya. Tapi dia menahan diri karena Ukraine membimbing tangannya untuk keluar dari ruang rias.

Lithuania tampak senang sekali dan dia tidak berhenti tersenyum bahkan saat mengucapkan sumpah. Lalu ciuman setelah janji pernikahan adalah sebeku es untuk Belarus. Dia tidak tersenyum ketika Lithuania menggandengnya di altar.

Maksudnya, seseorang yang dulu pernah membiarkannya begitu saja bisa dengan sebahagia ini memilikinya? Bukankah semua janji untuk selalu bersama itu palsu, lalu yang sekarang apa?

Belarus mungkin hanya menutup mata dari cahaya fakta yang ditutupi Lithuania dengan sebuah tirai tebal. Bahwa sesungguhnya Lithuania tahu dia tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk merebut Belarus dari Russia. Karenanyalah, sekarang dia begitu bahagia bisa mwmiliki kesempatan untuk membahagiakan Belarus lagi. Tidak hanya dengan Sakotis belaka, tapi dengan hidupnya.

Malamnya Belarus membutakan diri dari apapun dan hanya mengikuti alur. Menyangkal bahwa dia sekarang adalah bagian dari Lithuania, dia hanya ingin membuka mata pada kenyataan baru yang sesungguhnya hanyalah lagu lama: dia tidak lagi kesepian.

Lithuania menyayanginya, itu bukan bualan atau lelucon perang dunia, bahkan Sakotis selalu ada setiap kali Belarus menolak keberadaan Lithuania di sekitarnya.

"Kenapa kau mau hidup denganku?" tanya Belarus pada suatu malam, setelah sepuluh menit memunggungi Lithuania. Seketus apapun, secuek apapun dia pada Lithuania, dia sadar bahwa dirinya tak pantas dicintai oleh laki-laki lembut yang polos karena dia sama sekali tidak bisa membalasnya dengan hal serupa. Dia dingin dan jahat, kenapa harus bersama dengan seseorang yang hangat dan berlawanan dan jauh dari apa yang seharusnya dia miliki?

"Karena aku ingin membahagiakanmu. Barang sekali, saja."

Belarus menggigit bibirnya dan memejamkan mata. Salah satu tangannya sudah siap mengambil pisau di meja samping, akan tetapi ...

Untuk pertama kalinya, malam itu tangan Belarus yang pertama kali menyentuh tangan Lithuania—membatalkan kehendaknya sendiri untuk menggenggam pisau.

Sayang, keesokan sorenya, Russia datang.

"Kembali padaku, Belarus. Aku membutuhkanmu."

Hanya sekadar penghalus perintah akan perpisahan. Semudah itu.

* * *

**Soviet's Rule**

Belarus suka sekali Pirozhki di rumah Russia, sesaat digunakannya untuk melupakan kenyataan bahwa (lagi-lagi) Lithuania tidak melakukan apapun pada Russia atas perpisahan mereka. Dua kali janji dipatahkan di hadapannya. Membuat janji baru memang gampang, tetapi membangun kepercayaan untuk yang ketiga tidak mudah bagi Belarus.

* * *

**1941: In Germany's Hold**

Belarus masih setengah sadar dan setengah tidak ketika seseorang berambut pirang membawanya keluar dari rumah kakaknya. Pengaruh vodka yang tadi malam diam-diam diambilnya dari lemari Russia membuat kepalanya berat, dan ia tidak bisa mengenali orang itu sebelum mendengar suaranya.

"Kau akan tinggal di rumahku sampai kakakmu mengambilmu kembali."

Belarus refleks menarik tangannya dan mengerutkan dahi, "Germany?"

Germany menjawab dengan mudah walau tangannya sedang berupaya untuk bertarung dengan kekuatan Belarus, "Ikut dan percayalah bahwa aku tidak akan memperlakukanmu dengan buruk."

"Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayaimu?!"

"Aku akan membuktikannya. Dan lihatlah sendiri bukti itu."

Pergelangan tangan Belarus terasa seperti patah ketika Germany menyeretnya lebih jauh. Dan dia hanya bisa menyerah. Mungkin dia kelihatan konyol, tetapi lebih konyol lagi jika dia mencoba melepaskan diri dari Germany yang berkali-kali lipat lebih kuat darinya.

Memang benar, Germany bahkan menyuguhkan buktinya ketika mereka sampai di rumah. Germany memberikan kamar baru untuk Belarus, dan dia boleh ikut makan malam di meja dengan hidangan yang sama dengan yang dimakan Germany dan saudara laki-lakinya, Prussia.

Setidaknya, Belarus masih tidak tinggal sendirian.

Dia memang kadang masih bermimpi buruk, tapi samar-samar dia mendengar bunyi goresan pena Germany yang begadang hingga hampir pagi tak jauh dari kamarnya, dia lega. Dia bisa menopang orang-orangnya dengan kekuatannya sendiri—melalui kebersamaan yang diberikan oleh personifikasi yang lain pada dirinya.

Dia kuat karena _bersama_.

Lalu Belarus merenung sebelum tidurnya yang kesekian kali,

"Kapan aku akan berdiri sendiri?"

* * *

**1948: Short Visit**

Belarus menjabat tangan orang itu dengan keras. Matanya memicing waspada, tetapi lelaki itu cuma tersenyum—bahkan kemudian tertawa—dan balas menjabat tangan Belarus dengan lebih kuat lagi. Tangannya sekuat itu, ternyata.

"Selamat datang di Amerika Serikat, Nona Belarus! Senang bisa menjadi tempat tinggal kedua untuk orang-orangmu!"

Seandainya Belarus punya pilihan. Tetapi orang-orangnyalah yang meminta untuk migrasi ke tempat ini, tempat yang punya kekuatan besar dan setidaknya tanah yang cukup hangat untuk menampung mereka, dan bisa menjadi tempat untuk berteduh baru setelah masa lalu mereka yang kelabu usai.

"Hei, Nona, kau memang cantik, sesuai dengan tanahmu yang indah!"

Belarus merasakan firasat bahwa orang ini akan banyak mencampuri urusannya kelak. Entah kapan. Dari tatapan matanya pun sudah terasa.

* * *

**1991: Independency**

Suatu malam, setelah dia kenyang membaca berita tentang teman-teman Soviet-nya yang mulai gerah untuk meraih kebebasan—dan segala berita tentang kekacauan ekonomi akibat kesalahan sistem yang diberlakukan kakaknya—Belarus membuka matanya tiba-tiba.

Entah kenapa, dia ingin berlari.

Ratusan tahun hidup di bawah orang lain, ratusan tahun berlari di padang salju dengan seseorang yang selalu mengawasinya dari jauh, ratusan tahun melibatkan orang lain dalam segala keputusan untuk orang-orangnya, ratusan tahun melupakan kenyataan bahwa dia pun sebenarnya bisa berlari dengan kakinya sendiri—akhirnya semua merasuk ke kepala Belarus, bahwa dia juga butuh kebebasan.

Tidak pernah ada hal yang kekal di muka bumi kecuali Pengatur Kekekalan, dan Belarus mulai mendapat gagasan; _inikah waktu untuk membuktikan bahwa ketidakmandirian itu tidak kekal?_

Dia pikir dia bisa menggunakan pisaunya jika monster salju itu mengancam orang-orangnya. Dia bisa melempari angin jahat dengan bulir batu yang tersedia di banyak tempat. Dia bisa mengalahkan badai jika dia membangun pertahanan yang kuat.

Lalu, dia tahu tak ada lagi hal yang perlu dia tunggu.

Rumah kakaknya ini ramai pada suatu sore, di mana yang lain mengadakan sebuah pertemuan tertutup dengan Russia untuk menuntut hak mereka.

Belarus duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dengan Lithuania. Dan dia duduk tegak dengan mantap. Tidak dia sadari mata Lithuania membulat dan bibirnya nyaris mengulaskan senyum ktika itu.

"Aku ikut."

Dan Belarus ingin tahu; bebas itu seperti apa rasanya. Maka dia mencoba bersuara di depan kakaknya sendiri, Russia, bahwa, "Aku ingin menjadi Belarus. Belarus yang 'ada' dan diakui orang-orang."

Dari seberang, Lithuania tersenyum. Belarus hanya meliriknya dingin, tetapi Lithuania malah mengembangkan senyumnya.

* * *

**2001-2004: Straining Relationship**

"Memangnya kau siapa? Suka sekali mencampuri urusanku?" Belarus menghamburkan kertas-kertas berupa dokumen bukti tuduhan America terhadapnya.

America tertawa kencang, "Ayolah, ini demi perdamaian dunia. Aku adalah pahlawan, hm?"

Belarus menginjak salah satu kertas yang diberikan America. Menginjaknya sampai robek dan kotor. America terkekeh dan dengan mudahnya dia—dengan segenap kekuatannya—menarik pundak Belarus, "Dan aku ingin tahu," dia berbisik rendah di telinga Belarus, "Apakah kau benar-benar bersalah? Dan aku sebenarnya ingin bahwa kau tidak bersalah, tapi aku ingin melihat aksimu."

Belarus mendorong America dan berbalik dengan cepat, tak lupa untuk menghajar semua kertas-kertas yang tadi berhamburan dengan ujung sepatunya. Dia tak peduli bahkan ketika America bicara, "Kau cantik meski ketika kau marah!"

Tahun-tahun berikutnya pun, kelakuan America masih membuat Belarus menggemeretakkan gigi dan ingin meninju wajah America. America begitu sering datang diam-diam ke rumahnya dan bahkan mencampuri urusan dalam negerinya. Urusan orang-orangnya yang tak seharusnya dibuka pada orang-orang, America bisa dengan gampang mengetahuinya. Urusan penting yang rahasia, America pura-oura ingin membantu. Dan ikut meributkan hal itu. Padahal, niat sebenarnya hanya mendekatkan mereka berdua, pikir Belarus.

Hal yang seperti ini tidak pernah ada di mimpi buruknya, lalu ia sadar jangan-jangan ini adalah kejutan dan lebih parah daripada mimpi-mimpi buruknya, yang langsung dikadokan dalam bentuk nyata.

Dalam sosok America.

Belarus benci intervensi America terhadap dirinya.

Rasanya ... dia butuh perlindungan lain.

* * *

**2005: Idea of Re-Uniting**

Kadang dia berpikir bahwa dia hanyalah wanita yang tidak bisa berdiri sendiri. Lagi. Ketakutan itu muncul. Dia butuh pertolongan. Dia harus berpegangan. Dia kadang tidak tahan. Kadang-kadang dia ingin lari. Kadang-kadang dia ingin meringkuk di tubuh seseorang. Kadang dia ingin mengetuk rumah kakaknya dan berbicara soal persatuan kembali, karena dia terlalu muda untuk menangani semua masalah sendiri.

Bukankah semua orang pernah bermasalah di waktu muda?

Walau tahu, tetapi Belarus merasa dia telah sampai pada batasnya. Dia ingin berlari, berlari, berlari, dan berharap Russia akan menemukannya lalu memeluknya dan mereka akan kembali ke hari-hari di masa lalu di mana yang ada hanyalah kehangatan keluarga. Tidak ada masalah diplomatik. Tidak ada masalah internal negara. Tidak ada yang merepotkan. Dia bisa minta kakaknya membereskan semuanya dengan tangan kakaknya sendiri. Dia hanya akan tidur ketika mendapat masalah dan ketika dia bangun, senyum Russia menyambutnya dan masalah sudah selesai. O, betapa indahnya.

Orang-orangnya juga pasti akan setuju. Kebanyakan dari mereka masih memakai bahasa Russia. Pasti membujuk mereka bukanlah hal yang menguras tenaga. O, mudahnya.

Tetapi, bukankah lari dan bersembunyi adalah tindakan pengecut?

Belarus terus mendorong dirinya—terus, terus mendorong, mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa batas itu memang _ada_, tapi dia belum menemukannya.

Terus. Terus. Dia terus melaju. Sendiri. Tapi bukan lari. Dia hanya ingin menemukan batas.

Tapi dia tidak mendapatkannya. Dia lelah. Dia tertunduk. Dia menangis. Tetapi dia bangkit lagi. Lari, lari, lari dan lari, memaksakan dirinya hingga nanti dia benar-benar bisa mencapai batas, hingga dia tidak bisa berlari lagi setelah jatuh terkulai. Nanti. Entah kapan itu dia temukan. Dia yakin _ada_.

Namun, dia tetap bisa berlari lagi walau dia sudah jatuh terluka berpuluh kali.

* * *

**(lately) Present Days**

"Kau memberi sanksi pada pemimpinku!"

"Dan kau selalu kasar padaku."

"Kau selalu mencampuri urusan dalam negeriku!"

"Karena aku ingin lebih dekat denganmu."

Belarus geram, dan dia menunjuk wajah America. Beruntung, pertemuan dunia telah usai dan ruang rapat telah kosong. Melemparkan bangku ke wajah America pun adalah ide yang bagus yang tidak mungkin dilarang orang-orang.

"Dan kau ..." Belarus menjeda sebentar untuk mengumpulkan kemarahannya, "Kau mencampuri urusan negara kakak perempuanku!"

America mengangkat alisnya, lalu menangkap jari Belarus. "Oh, hei, hei," dia berjalan maju, membuat Belarus mundur, dan akhirnya tembok menghalangi dirinya. "Hei, aku adalah pahlawan, aku harus tahu kapan aku bertindak untuk menyelamatkan dunia dan memelihara kedamaian. Dan kurasa aku sudah melakukannya dengan baik. Kurasa urusan dengan kakakmu pun sebentar lagi selesai. Soal sanksi terhadap pemimpinmu—hei, ayolah, pahlawan juga memberikan ketegasan terhadap hal yang dirasanya kurang pas, bukan?"

"Lepaskan. Aku. Sekarang."

"Tidak," America memojokkan Belarus dan merapatkan dada mereka, "Tahu kenapa aku tidak mau melepaskanmu sejak dulu?"

"Guh," Belarus berontak. Tangan America terlalu kuat, sayangnya.

"Dengarkan dulu," America menyisipkan sebagian rambut Belarus ke belakang telinga. Dia pun membungkuk lalu berbisik, "Aku tahu tentang dirimu."

Mata Belarus terbuka lebar dan napasnya berhenti sesaat. Dia melirik kepada America yang menatap telinganya seolah ingin melahapnya nafsu sekarang juga.

"Aku tahu kau selalu kesepian. Negaramu adalah negara pedalaman. Punya banyak daerah berawa yang sepi. Tempatmu dingin. Musim panasmu tidak ada bandingannya dengan musim panasku. Kau begitu lama hidup dengan kakakmu—atau si polos Lithuania itu—jadi kau yang mandiri begini begitu terombang-ambing. Kau ingin bebas tapi kau takut. Kau berhasil membunuh mimpi burukmu tapi kadang-kadang ketika badai datang kau takut mereka akan kembali."

Tangan Belarus merayap untuk mencekik America tapi tanggapan America mengalahkannya. Dia berhasil menangkap tangan Belarus dan menempelkannya ke dinding dengan posisi terentang.

"Kau takut dengan kesendirian tapi kau juga tidak ingin selalu bergantung. Kau ingin jadi bebas tapi kau tidak tahu cara terbang yang benar. Kau terlalu lama hidup di padang bersalju sehingga kau sesekali ingin berada di kehangatan seseorang."

Belarus—lagi-lagi—berhenti bernapas. America membaca seluruh bagian dirinya, bagian pikirannya, caranya memandang kehidupan, dan caranya untuk hidup. Dia ingin menusuk—barangkali membunuh—America sekarang, tapi apakah dia mampu untuk membunuh orang yang tahu segalanya tentang dia? Kemungkinan besar orang itu sudah tahu langkah-langkah yang akan diambilnya.

"Apa aku salah, Nona Natalya Arlovskaya?"

Natalia meneguk ludah.

"Dan ..." tangan America perlahan melepas tangan Belarus yang telunjuknya dia pegang. Jarinya kemudian menyusuri rahang Belarus, dengan gerakan seolah melangkah di atas sana. "Aku juga tertarik dengan tubuh—ups, maksudku, tanahmu. Negaramu. Apa bermain salju di sana menyenangkan? Apa bunga mataharinya tumbuh bagus? Apa makanannya nikmat?"

Belarus membuang muka—yang diia tahu telah telanjur merah—lalu berkata ketus, "Kaubisa menemukan salju di negaramu. Ada bunga matahari juga di sana. Dan makananku bisa dibuat di manapun."

"Oops. Ini bukan masalah 'di mana', sebenarnya. Ini lebih kepada ..." America memalingkan wajah Belarus agar menatapnya, "'Dengan siapa'."

Belarus meneguk saliva untuk kedua kalinya. Tidak pernah dia setakut ini dalam hidupnya kecuali atas mimpi-mimpinya. Dan America adalah mimpi yang tak pernah dia jamah, yang tak dia tahu baik ataukah buruk.

"Mungkin kita tidak pernah bersatu—menikah, seperti yang kaulakukan dengan Lithuania—setidaknya dalam waktu dekat," America memainkan rambut Belarus, "Tapi setidaknya, jika aku diajak, maka aku akan dengan senang hati melakukannya padamu."

"... Tch."

"Ayolah, Nona," America menyeringai. "Tidak ada gunanya meninggikan tembokmu ketika sudah ada yang berhasil memasukinya dan melihat seluruhnya sampai ke bagian sudut perapianmu sekalipun."

Belarus mendesis.

"Sekarang kutanya sesuatu."

"Apalagi?" Belarus geram karena dipojokkan, dan semakin geram karena dia tidak punya cara untuk melawan.

"Bolehkah aku menciummu?"

Jika melawan tidak ada gunanya, maka menyerah adalah pilihan yang lain. Berlaku untuk manusia, berlaku untuk Belarus.

**end.**

* * *

**quickfacts:**

**1\. Grand Duchy if Lithuania** (Kepangeranan Lithuania), kurang lebih pada abad ke-13 sampai 14 M mengalami masa kejayaannya dan menyerap sebagian besar populasi Belarusia ke dalam kekuasaannya. Di bawah kekuasaan Lithuania, bahasa dan nasinalitas Belarus mulai terbentuk (makanya di sini Belarus disuruh bikin 'identitas sendiri' sama Lithuania, 'kan? :D)

**2\. Partisi Pertama Polandia** di tahun 1772 menyatakan bahwa bagian timur Belarus diberikan pada Catherine II—penguasa Rusia. Partisi Kedua memberika Minsk dan area sentra, dan akhirnya tahun 1792, Partisi Ketiga memberikan sisanya pada Rusia.

**3\. Belarus** sempat mengecap persatuan dan kedaulatan politik secara singkat tahun 1918.

**4\. Bolsheviks** mengumumkan pembentukan _Belorussian Soviet Socialist Republic_ (BSSR) pada 1 Januari 1919. Kemudian, di 30 Desember 1922, Belarus merupakan satu dari empat negara pendiri USSR (Union of Soviet Socialist Republics). Dan di bawah rezim Stalin, BSSR dikontrol di bawah persatuan tersebut.

**5\. Vilnia**, ibukota Lithuania, lebih dari 600 tahun telah menjadi ibukota Belarus di bawah _Grand Duchy_. Akhirnya tahun 1939, Pemerintah Komunis memberikan kota itu dan daerah di sekitarnya kepada Lithuania. (hal inilah yang mendasari 'pernikahan' Belarus dan Lithuania. Bisa dimengerti, 'kan? 'Milik Belarus' diberikan pada Lithuania. Got it?)

**6\. Invasi Jerman ke Rusia** (idealisme Hitler untuk menghancurkan kaum Slavia, tahu, 'kan?) menyerbu daerah BSSR.

**7\. USA** menuduh Belarus terlibat dalam hal 'menyembunyikan' teroris tragedi 9/11. USA juga pernah semacam ikut campur dengan urusan pemilu di Belarus. Hubungan dua negara ini juga menegang karena Belarus menuduh USA ikut campur dengan urusan dalam negerinya. USA juga memberi sanksi pada presiden Belarus untuk tidak boleh memasuki USA, karena mencurangi pemilu, korupsi dan kejahatan terhadap HAM yang merusak institusi demokratis.

**8\. Rusia** adalah 'trading partner' Belarus.

* * *

A/N: aku belum pernah baca fic soal perjalanan hidup Belarus. serius, padahal perjalanan hidupnya menarik, dia itu negara yang terombang-ambing dan 'dioper' ke sana-ke mari oleh banyak negara dalam jangka waktu yang amat panjang. apalagi bagian yang sama Lithuania itu. Ternyata mereka 'sedekat' itu. walaupun aku ngeship LietBel secara platonik, aku ga bisa memungkiri aku seneng sama mereka *Q* dan AmeBela ... jangan ditanya =)) walaupun hubungan bilateral US-Bel-nya ngga bagus, tapi aku punya headcanon kalo mereka itu 'berani membelakangi dunia' demi hubungan rahasia mereka XD aku ngeship karena apa ya ... selain karena dulu orang-orang Belarus pernah migrasi ke Amerika, aku juga yakin, Amerika-lah yang 'menolong' Belarus pertama kali setelah dia lepas dari Soviet. lalu hubungin aja semua itu ke Hetalia hshshshs~ dan soal judul, ada kata 'marsh' karena wilayah negara belarus itu memang berawa, guys.

okelah, A/N dan quickfacts-nya makan tempat banget. terima kasih sudah membaca! o/

.

.

p.s.; maap, seducer!america itu ... ah no komen O(—(


End file.
